We Are One
by Key PencilNote
Summary: all of us, we are one, always will and always be.


**Oke, saya hadir lagi dengan story yang lagi-lagi aneh, jauh dari the fact cerita asli, ngaler ngidul, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang paling pasti adalah membuat para karakternya super duper OOC! Hahaha tapi untungnya ini fanfic, jadi saya bebas berkarya mengeluarkan luapan-luapan fiksi yang berhamburan di kepala saya (?). So, just enjoy readers :D**

**Desclaimer: Not belong to me, all of you already now, right? ****:)****  
* * * ***

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Rei Sabaku, seorang industrialis terkemuka di Jepang. Ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dermawan dan bersahaja terhadap siapapun. Dikaruniai kejayaan yang luar biasa tidak membutnya lupa diri. Satu hal yang membuatnya lebih istimewa adalah sosoknya sebagai seorang pemimpin dalam keluarganya. Ia berkeyakinan bahwa semua anggota keluarga harus berbagi suka maupun duka dalam menempuh hidupnya. Tak ayal Tuan Sabaku ini hidup bahagia bersama istri dan ketiga anaknya.

Ia bersama Karura, sang istri mampu mendidik ketiga anaknya menjadi pribadi yang baik, yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Sungguh mereka adalah figur keluarga yang patut diteladani.

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras. Ini hari liburmu, Mama tidak mau membuatmu kelelahan." Tegur Karura pada Kankuro dengan penuhkasih sayang. Walaupun Karura hanyalah ibu tiri namun ia menyayangi anak-anaknya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Ya, Karura adalah istri kedua Rei Sabaku. Sepeninggal istri pertamanya, Rei menikahi Karura dengan pertimbangan melihat Temari dan Kankuro yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Satu tahun pernikahan, mereka dikaruniai seorang putra lagi, yakni Gaara.

"Tidak apa, Ma. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa pesta ini akan menjadi pesta yang meriah untuk perayaan ulang tahun perak pernikahan Mama dan Papa." Jawab Kankuro kemudian memeluk tubuh Karura. Ia membalas pelukan anak laki-laki tertuanya.

"Benar sayang. Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras di kantor. Istirahatlah." Tiba-tiba suara berwibawa itu terdengar. Kankuro melepaskan pelukannya. Tahu betul dengan suara Papanya yang kini ikut hawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pa." Kankuro menjawab mantap disertai senyuman.

"Granny! Granny! Granny!" ramai suara riang anak kecil membuat Karura tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman yang sama juga menghiasi kedua wajah ayah dan anak itu.

"Sepertinnya Temari dan menantu kita ada disini." Ujar Karura senang. Dan benar saja, dua anak kecil berlari saling berebunt memeluk nenek mereka.

"Mamaaaa!" seruan riang menyusul dari arah pintu masuk kediaman Sabaku. Putri sulungnya, Temari berlari kecil berhambur memeluk Karura. Suaminya Shikamaru dengan santai berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Putriku...aku senang sekali kau datang." Kata Karura ditengah pelukannya. Temari tertawa riang. Kemudian bergantian memeluk ayah dan adik tertuanya.

"Papa!"

"Kankuro!"

"Ayo-ayo kita duduk."

"Taraaa...Lihat nenek punya apa untuk kalian?" tanya Karura bersemangat menunjukan setoples penuh dengan permen warna-warni kepada kedua cucunya.

"Yeeee!" seru kedua anak itu riang.

"Berikan saja mereka satu-satu, Ma. Saku mereka telah penuh dengan coklat." Kata Temari.

"Oh ya?" tanya Karura dengan suara seolah-olah ia terkejut. Kedua anak itu segera memegangi saku masing-masing, berusaha menyembunyikan coklat-coklatnya. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah polos mereka.

"Pa, kami membawakan hadiah untukmu." Shikamaru memecah tawa. Ia memberikan kotak dengan ukuran sedang kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih, nak. Aku menyukainya."

"Papa, ia sendiri yang memilihkan baju itu untukmu." Ujar Temari riang, "dan Ma, ini untukmu."

"Ya Tuhan!" Karura senang.

"Ini juga Shikamaru yang memilihkan, Ma"

"Seleramu bagus, sayang." Puji Karura kepada Shikamaru, "Kau selalu tahu segalanya."

"Papa dan Mama harus memakainya dalam pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kalian."

"Dan apa yang akan kedua keponakanku ini pakai, huh?" tanya Kankuro kepada kedua anak yang bergelayut dipangkuannya.

"Aku akan memakai kemeja dan tuxedo pemberianmu, Om."

"Dan aku akan memakai gaun indah supaya aku terlihat seperti putri."

"Wow." Kankuro tertawa, "Tentu, tentu sayang."

"Yeee..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sahabatku belum terlihat juga."

"Om Hiashi, Pa?"

"Siapa yang memanggil namaku, huh?" suara itu sontak membuat semua berbalik.

"Hiashi!" seru Rei menyapa sahabatnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Lelah sekali rasanya." Keluh Hiashi.

"Cepat-cepat sembunyikan manisan-manisan ini." Bisik Karura kepada Temari dan Kankuro.

"Hanabi!"

"Hai semua." Sapa Hanabi yang muncul dibalik punggung ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Om Hiashi?" tanya Kankuro menggiring Hiashi menuju kursi.

"Jangan tanya, nak! Di ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh lima dan aku harus berputar-putar ke dua puluh lima toko untuk mencari hadiah untuk Papa dan Mama mu." Kata Hiashi setengah bercanda,

"Mana hadiahku?" tagih Rei.

"Lihat, kan? Papamu to the point menagih." Semua tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar," Hiashi merogoh saku dibalik tuxedo yang dikenakannya, "ini dia! Jam saku untukmu, dan anting untukmu, Karura."

"Wahh.."

"Cocok sekali bukan?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, sobat." Rei tertawa.

"Kau tetap saja menerimanya, bukan?" kembali tawa bergema.

"Hei kalian tidak akan menjamuku? Apa itu manisan di atas lemari es?" tanya Hiashi sambil bergegas mengambil mangkuk berisi manisan sebelum yang lain mencegahnya.

"Hanya satu, Ayah! Tidak boleh lebih! Ingat perintah dokter." Hanabi mengingatkan ayahnya.

"Ingat kesehatanmu, Hiashi."

"Ah, lupakanlah! Hanya karena putri sulungku seorang dokter, hidupku jadi terkekang. Membuatku harus diet selamanya"

"Tapi, Om, Hinata mana?" tanya Temari.

"Dia pasti masih dijalan bersama dokter Tsunade."

# #

"Selamat, selamat!"

"Tsunade, kau tiba. Dan terimakasih untuk ucapannya."

"Wah semua keluarga berkumpul." Ujar Tsunade.

"Tante dokter, mana Hinata?" Temari kembali bertanya.

"Hinata? Tadi dia bersamaku."

"Dooorrrr!" tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari belakang Temari. Sontak ia terkejut.

"Kau! Awas kau!" Temari dan Hinata tertawa dan berlarian saling mengejar.

"Hey!" Karura memekik, "Bila sudah bertemu kedua perempuan ini lebih heboh dari pada laki-laki."

# #

"Bagus. Sangat bagus. Perkembangannya lebih dari yang aku bayangkan." Kata Tsunade dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanan Kankuro. Ya, tangan Kankuro mengalami kecacatan akibat dari kecelakaan kecil dimana ia menyelamatkan Gaara dulu.

"Syukurlah."

"Terimakasih Tante."

"Sama-sama, nak."

"Rei, mudah-mudahan kita kita bisa memulai melakukan terapi untuk tangan Kankuro."

"Kami memercayakan semuanya padamu, Tsunade."

"Jangan bergurau, Rei. Tenang saja. Lagipula sekarang ada Hinata yang membantuku."

"Tapi kesembuhan ini hanya akan terjadi jika Kak Kankuro meminum obatnya dengan rutin." Papar Hinata, "Om dan Tante harus mengingatkannya, kalau tidak Kak Kankuro akan melupakannya ditengah kesibukan kantor."

"Akan ku pastikan botol pil obatnya selalu berada di sakunya." Karura mantap.

"Bagaimanapun tanganku membaik atau tidak, satu hal yang pasti, kita akan segera mendapatkan dokter yang sempurna."

"Jangan terlalu banyak memujinya, Kankuro! Hinata bisa besar kepala." Protes Hiashi. Hinata mengendus. Entah bagaimana caranya semangkuk penuh es krim telah nyaman berada di pelukannya. Dan tentu saja, Hinata dengan cekatan merampas mangkuk itu, Hiashi hanya dapat menatap putri sulungnya dengan lemas.

"Sungguh tragedi yang memilukan. Aku menyayanginya dengan tulus, tapi ia jahat sekali padaku."

"Ayolah Ayah, Kak Hinata melakukannya karena ia teramat sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Hanabi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan kedua anak Temari.

Dengan pembelaan dari adiknya, Hinata ersetnyum penuh kemenangan.

"Papa, Om Hiashi hanya akan berkata demikian kalau perutnya lapar." Temari menimbrung diiringi tawa.

"Kau akan menyadarinya saat kau harus memakan wortel dan brokoli setiap hari, nak." Keluh Hiashi. "Lihatlah Rei, tak ada satupun yang berpihak padaku."

Rei berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya.

"Tapi lihat saja, aku akan mengacuhkannya di pesta nanti. Dan Gaara akan pulang hari ini. Aku akan makan dengan rakus sebagai balasannya."

Semua tertawa melihat kelakuan anak dan ayah yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku akan bertemu dengan Gaara di pestamu nanti malam." Kata Tsunade.

"Iya, tentu. Sekali lagi terimakasih Tsunade."

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!"

"Daahh tante dokter..."

"Ayo ayo kita duduk." Ajak Rei pada Hiashi.

"Dokter Hinata, dokter Hinata kemari sebentar." Hanabi menggiring Hinata duduk diantara Karura dan Temari. Hanabi mengambil foto Gaara dengan pose sedang sibuk membaca buku dari meja.

"Sibungsu keluarga Sabaku, Kak Gaara akan pulang dari Amerika hari ini. Maukah kau mengungkapkan kebahagiaan terdalammu pada kami?" tanya Hanabi dengan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya sebagai mix kepada Hinata. Sontak pipi Hinata bersemu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau terus menggoda kakakmu yang malang ini?" kata Karura mencoba membela Hinata walau senyum senang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak, Ma." Timpal Temari, "Bukannya kita semua juga sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari dua hati akan meyatu?"

Hinata semakin bersemu. Kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"Siapa yang pergi ke bandara untuk menjemputnya, Ma?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu menjemput, cukup kirim mobil kesana. Adik kecilku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain." Ujar Kankuro.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada anak ini.' Kata Karura bangga dengan menatap foto Gaara.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang, "Maaf nyonya, tuan memanggil anda ke halaman. Orang-orang yang akan mendekorasi telah siap."

"Tante, apakah tante tahu betapa merahnya wajah Kak Hinata saat ia mendengar nama Kak Gaara?" Hanabi rupanya masih belum puas menggoda Hinata.

"Anak ini harus benar-benar dipukul!" canda Hinata. Karura hanya tertawa dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang keluarga tersebut menuju halaman.

# #

"Halo semua!"

"Om Yashamaru!" seru Kankuro dan Temari bersamaan.

"Kenapa baru datang?"

"Ada suatu hal yang harus ku urusi. Yang penting aku datang bukan? Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari spesial kakakku sendiri." Papar Yashamaru diiringi tawa.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk, Om."

"Aku harus bekerja keras demi hidupku, bukan?" lagi-lagi Yashamaru tertawa.

"Sama seperti Kak Kankuro. Work holic." Ceplos Hanabi.

"Kankuro bagaikan lampu bagi keluarga ini. Dia sangat menyayangi kakak dan adiknya. Dia melatih Gaara bisnis dan ia pula yang mengirimnya keluar negeri." Yashamaru tersenyum, "semua sudah berkumpul. Apa Gaara belum tiba?"

"Aku disini, Om."

Semua terkejut mendengar suara Gaara. Dan benar saja, dengan santainya ia bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Gaara?"

"Kakak..."

Kankuro dan Gaara berpelukan. Saling meluapkan rasa rindu. Kankuro senang sekali akhirnya Gaara, adik kesayangannya itu pulang.

"Papa.."

"Putraku..." ujar Rei sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Gaara selamat datang, nak! Peluk aku juga!"

"Om Hiashi. Tentu."

Semua bergiliran memeluk Gaara. Rindu akan putra bungsu Sabaku yang lama berada di rantauan.

Hanabi bergegas menuju dapur, dimana para wanita sedang menyibukan diri mereka.

"Tante Karura, Kak Gaara sudah tiba." Serunya girang.

"Dia disini?" Karura tak percaya. Ia dan Temari segera mematikan kompor dan setengah berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Hanabi berdua di dapur.

Diliriknya Hinata yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. "Ekhem, ada yang berbunga nih.." goda Hanabi. Wajah Hinata memerah. "Kau!"

# #

"Ma.."

"Sana pergilah!"

"Gaara, Mama kesal karena kau tidak pulang saat liburan kemarin." Temari berkata setengah tertawa.

"Ayolah, Ma.."

Tak sanggup menahan rindu, Karura seketika memeluk Gaara.

"Aku merindukanmu, nak. Sangat."

"Aku juga, Ma."

"Kau lapar Gaara? Ayo semua, menuju meja makan, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua." Ujar Temari bersemangat.

# #

"Dimana ada tawa di meja makan, dimana ada nyonya rumah dan putri-putrinya dalam keluarga yang memberi kita makan, itulah yang disebut rumah sebenarnya!"

"Yeaahh..."

"Kelurga selalu makan bersama, tertawa bersama dan..."

"Hidup bersama."

"Gaara, aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, sayang."

"Terimakasih, Ma."

"Aaa...buka mulutmu!" perintah Karura dan Gaara menurutinya.

"Ma, Mama aku juga ingin disuapi seperti itu." Rengek Temari sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

"Benarkah? Kemari, sayang, buka mulutmu!" dan Temari pun dengan semangat membuka mulutnya. Gelak tawa memenuhi meja makan. Ah, sungguh potret keluarga yang ideal.

"Kak Shikamaru?"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Mau teh lagi?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak." Singkat Gaara. Senyum kecil ia tujukan untuk Hinata.

"Apa?" Temari protes, "Ayo Hinata, layani dia."

"Oohh.." Hanabi menggoda.

"Lebih baik kau mulai membiasakan diri, Gaara. Karena Hinata akan melayanimu sepanjang hidupnya." Ujar Temari semakin menggoda Gaara dan Hinata. Hinata tertunduk dalam dan berniat meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Iya, kan Hinata? Hey mau kemana? Diam disini dan duduklah!" Temari memaksa Hinata duduk di kursi yang tadinya tempat Temari disamping Gaara. Dua orang yang digoda itu sama-sama merona, walau Gaara tidak terlalu menunjukannya bahkan senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

# #

"Kakak, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali terjadi pertengkaran dalam keluarga. Pertengkaran antara saudara, orang tua, menantu dan mertua, dan lainya. Aku rasa disaat anak-anak terutama anak laki-laki menikah, mereka harus segera mendapatkan warisan masing-masing. Terutama urusan pekerjaan. Itulah yang menjadi tugas orang tua saat ini." Papar Yashamaru lebar.

Dengan santai Rei menjawab, "Aku tidak setuju, Yash. Kebahagiaan hidup bersama dan membangun suatu perusahaan bersama adalah lebih penting dari pada hidup masing-masing tanpa dukungan dan kerjasama sesama saudara."

"Berbicara mengenai anak-anak, kenapa kita harus hawatir? Bukankah anak-anak kita sungguh rukun dan menyayangi satu sama lain." Timpal Karura. Rasa bangga akan ketiga anaknya kembali ia tuangkan dalam bentuk senyum hangat.

"Betul sekali, sayang. Tugas kita sebagai orang tua hanyalah mengarahkan dan mendidik anak kita supaya mereka bertindak semestinya. Melihat anak-anak kita saat ini, mereka selalu berbagi dalam suka dan duka, sama sekali tidak membuatku hawatir akan timbulnya perpecahan seperti yang sedang marak terjadi."

"Tapi tidak mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu kan?" tanya Yashamaru mantap.

Karura dan Rei saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum, "Kami yakin, selamanya keluarga ini tidak akan pernah tercerai berai. Ah sudahlah Yashamaru, apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

Karura dan Rei tertawa.

"Aku tidak yakin." Kata Yashamaru dalam hati disertai seringainya.

# # # # # # # # # #

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Whatdo you think? **

**R & R**


End file.
